parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House/Thomas (Lincoln Loud the White-Hair Boy and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Lincoln Loud as Thomas *Lynn Sr. as Edward *Albert as Henry *Chunk as Gordon *Bobby Santiago as James *Clyde McBride as Percy *Zach as Toby *Liam as Duck *Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas *Rusty Spokes as Oliver *Chandler as Devious Diesel *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben *Leo Loud (DPSII's Work) as Toad *Lori Loud as Emily *Mrs. Anges Johnson as Daisy *Luna Loud as Mavis *Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarable *Winslow (from Catdog) as Terence *Rocky Spokes as Bertie *Flip as Bulgy *Spectre Hunter as Harold *Maria Santiago as Henrietta *Belson (from Clarence) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Trevor *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks *Kali (Statue) (from Around the World in 80 Days) as The Chinese Dragon *Mick Swagger as City of Truro *Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Sir Topham Hatt *Madame B. (from Avengers) as Lady Hatt *Dr. Doomis (from The Boondocks) as The Barber *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as The Policeman *Cosuin Mel (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Amos Slade (from The Fox and The Hound) as Jeremiah Jobling *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Skarloey *Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rheneas *Richard (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Peter Sam *Principal Brown (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Sir Handel *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rusty *Mr. Robinson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Duncan *Mr. Small (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Duke *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Lisa Loud as Madge *Bratty Kid as Smudger *Filbert (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Freddie *Catdog (from Catdog) as Mighty Mac *Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Colin *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Mr. Percival *Nathan Adams (from Yo-Kai Watch) as Stepney *Lucy Loud as Caroline *Principal Huggins as George *Exterminator as D261 *Roger M. Klotz (from Doug) as S.C.Ruffey *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Bulstrode *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Cranky *Loki, Loni, and Luke as The Horrid Lorries *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Dowager Hatt *Dudley (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Derek *Jimmy Neutron (from Jimmy Neuton) as Bertram *Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert *Raphael (from TMNT) as Butch *Aunt Ruth as Old Slow Coach *Mr. Coconuts as Thumper *Patchy the Pirate (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Salty *Donatello (from TMNT) as Harvey *Scoots as Elizabeth *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Jack *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Alfie *Luan Loud as Isobella *Hector (from Looney Tunes) as Oliver (Pack) *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Byron *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as Kelly *Tasmanian Devil (from Looney Tunes) as Ned *Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) as Buster *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Nelson *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Patrick *Jerome and Jamar (from The Nutshack) as Max and Monty *Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) as Allicia Botti *Patchy Drizzle as Arthur *Mr. Grouse as Spencer *Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Murdoch *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Fergus *Rita as Molly *Billy as Billy *Lynn Loud as Rosie *Lily Loud as Lady *The Harvester as Diesel 10 *Cliff and Lube (from Catdog) as Splatter and Dodge *Thor (from Avengers) as Rocky *Hulk (from Avengers) as Hector *Michealangelo (from TMNT) as Whiff *Chaz as Dennis *Leni Loud as Flora *Hercules (from Hercules) as Neville *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Stanley *Mr. Reese (from Clarence) as Hank *Jonny 2x4 (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Charlie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Scruff *Master Splinter (from TMNT) as Hiro *Captain America/Steve Rogers (from Avengers) as Victor *Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes (from Avengers) as Kevin *Sharko (from Zig and Sharko) as Captain *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Bash and Dash *George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ferdinand *Becky as Belle *Iron-Man/Tony Stark (from Avengers) as Flynn *Rocksteady and Bebop (from TMNT) as Den and Dart *Carlton and Troy (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Paxton and Norman *Ollie (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Sidney *Winston as Winston *Louie (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Luke *Owen (from Total Drama) as Owen *Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Merrick *Adam's Father (Bigfoot) (from The Son of Bigfoot) as Reg *Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (from Avengers) as Marion *Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) as Stafford *Skye (from PAW Patrol) as Millie *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Stephen *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (from Star Wars) as Connor and Caitlin *Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Phillip *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Porter *Jeff (from Clarence) as Timothy *Drax the Destoryer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Gator *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Samson *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Bradford *Adult Tod (from The Fox and The Hound) as Hugo *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Glynn *Megamind (from Megamind) as Ryan *Bonkers D. Bobcat (from Bonkers) as Mike *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bert *Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Rex *Erik Hellstorm (from Atlantis ll: Milo's Return) as Sailor John *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Skiff *Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Flying Scotsman *Shanti (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Ashima *Tina (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Frieda *Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD 2) as Vinnie *Francis and Vickey (from The Fairly OddParents) as Hurricane and Frankie (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Thomas Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Sr. as Edward Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Henry Mr Chunk.png|Chunk as Gordon Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as James The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride as Percy Zach as Professor.png|Zach as Toby Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Duck Tumblr ojinxmkRq01v3sqczo1 500.png|Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Oliver Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler as Devious Diesel Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben Vector Leopold Loud.png|Leo Loud as Toad The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Emily Mrs. Johnson as The Sorceress.png|Mrs. Agnes Johnson as Daisy The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna Loud as Mavis The Loud House Ties That Bind 20 Lana Lola.png|Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarabel Winslow 300.gif|Winslow as Terence Rocky Spokes.png|Rocky Spokes as Bertie The Loud House Flip Nickelodeon.png|Flip as Bulgy Hunter Spector.jpg|Spectre Hunter as Harold Maria Santiago.png|Maria Santiago as Henrietta Belson-0.png|Belson as The Spiteful Breakvan Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Trevor Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks No-1-Brass-Kali-Small-Copper-Gold.jpg|Kali (Statue) as The Chinese Dragon Mick Swagger as Gunnar.png|Mick Swagger as City of Truro Iron man 2 1-540x360-1-.jpg|Nick Fury as Sir Topham Hatt Madame B Profile.png|Madame B. as Lady Hatt Dr.Doomis.png|Dr. Doomis as The Barber Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as The Angry Policeman Mrs Cousin Mel 02.png|Cousin Mel as The Stationmaster's Wife Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Jeremiah Jobling Gumball.png|Gumball as Skarloey Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Rheneas Richard Waterson.jpg|Richard as Peter Sam Principal Brown.png|Principal Brown as Sir Handel Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Rusty Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as Duncan Mr. Small as Houdini.png|Mr. Small as Duke Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Proteus LisaLoud.png|Lisa Loud as Madge Bratty Kid full body.png|Bratty Kid as Smudger Filburt.png|Filbert as Fearless Freddie CatDog.jpg|Catdog as Mighty Mac Heffer.png|Heffer Wolfe as Colin Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) (2017).jpg|Maurice as Mr. Percival Nathan Adams YW1.png|Nathan Adams as Stepney And Lucy as Snail.png|Lucy Loud as Caroline Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Huggins as George Exterminator as Mammoth.png|Exterminator as D261 Roger Klotz.jpg|Roger M. Klotz as S.C.Ruffey Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Bulstrode Rancid Rabbit picture.gif|Rancid Rabbit as Cranky Loki loni and luke laughing by darrenrosario-daw7v61.png|Loki, Loni, and Luke as The Horrid Lorries Granny (Looney Tunes series) picture).png|Granny as Dowager Hatt Dudley.png|Dudley as Derek Jimmy neutron 2002.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Bertram S2E24 Hawk and Hank screaming.png|Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-51.1.jpg|Raphael as Butch S1E14B_Aunt_Ruth_giving_orders.png|Aunt Ruth as Old Slow Coach Mr. Coconuts as Logistic Droid.png|Mr. Coconuts as Thumper Patchy the Pirate.jpg|Patchy the Pirate as Salty Mr-donatello-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-4.38.jpg|Donatello as Harvey S2E09A Scoots.png|Scoots as Elizabeth Wabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Jack Daffy-duck.png|Daffy Duck as Alfie The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud as Isobella Loon1.gif|Hector as Oliver (Pack) Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Byron Pepe-le-pew-the-looney-tunes-show-2.07.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Kelly Tasmanian-devil-clipart-tasmanian-devil-looney-tunes-17.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Ned ROADRUNNER.jpg|Road Runner as Buster Sylvester the cat by captainjackharkness-d5i1n66.png|Sylvester as Nelson Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Patrick Jerome and Jamar as Komodo Bros.png|Jerome and Jamar as Max and Monty Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace as Allicia Botti Patchy Drizzle as Baruti.png|Patchy Drizzle as Arthur Mr. Grouse.png|Mr. Grouse as Spencer Mr. Gus.png|Mr. Gus as Murdoch Timmy turner take picture 1.png|Timmy Turner as Fergus Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita as Molly Mr Billy as Gus.png|Billy as Billy The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Rosie The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud as Lady The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc.png|The Harvester as Diesel 10 Mr. Cliff, Mr. Lube, and Mrs. Shriek.jpg|Cliff and Lube as Splatter and Dodge AoU Thor 02.png|Thor as Rocky AoU Hulk 01.png|Hulk as Hector TMNT-2012-Michaelangelo-0645.jpg|Michaelangelo as Whiff Mr Chaz as Otto.png|Chaz as Dennis The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud as Flora Hercules.png|Hercules as Neville Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-48.2.jpg|Leonardo as Stanley Mr. Reese.png|Mr. Reese as Hank Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny 2x4 as Charlie Rocko.png|Rocko as Scruff Splinter picture.png|Master Splinter as Hiro Captain america avengers 1 transparent by davidbksandrade-da1tqsf.png|Captain America/Steve Rogers as Victor Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png|Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes as Kevin Sharko the Neutral Shark Dude.jpg|Sharko as Captain Ren and Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy as Bash and Dash George Liquor American as Crazy Ed.png|George Liquor American as Ferdinand Mrs Becky as Mrs Shoutfire.png|Becky as Belle Iron Man Mark 46.png|Iron Man/Tony Stark as Flynn Mr Bebop and Rocksteady.png|Rocksteady and Bebop as Den and Dart Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Paxton and Norman Ollie.jpg|Ollie as Sidney Winston as Bartholomew.png|Winston as Winston Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Luke Owen.png|Owen as Owen Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Merrick The Son of Bigfoot (Adams' Dad).jpg|Adam's Father (Bigfoot) as Reg AoU Black Widow 02.png|Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff as Marion Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Stafford PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png|Skye as Millie Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Stephen Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Organa.png|and Princess Leia as Connor and Caitlin Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg|Marshall as Phillip Princes-Doing-More-Things-Prince-Eric.png|Prince Eric as Porter Jeff my jeff.png|Jeff as Timothy GOTG2 - Drax the Destroyer.png|Drax the Destroyer as Gator Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Samson Robin.png|Robin as Bradford Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Hugo Pumbaa-img-tp.png|Pumbaa as Glynn Megamind.png|Megamind as Ryan Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Mike Tiggersithappy2.png|Tigger as Bert Poohbelly.gif|Winnie the Pooh as Rex Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstrom as Sailor John Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Skiff Cassim.jpg|Cassim as Flying Scotsman Shanti.png|Shanti as Ashima TinaS2.png|Tina as Frieda Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Vinnie YouDooFrancis.jpg|Francis Vicky.png|and Vicky as Hurricane and Frankie Category:Daniel Pineda